


A Highschool AU

by Ember_White



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_White/pseuds/Ember_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, 17 years, is in his last year of Highschool and can't wait to get away from his small town in Kansas. Urial, 18, has bullied Castiel since he was in freshman year. It started as slurs and curses for being gay but into his late second and third year and on has been beatings. Urial has many friends and they always participate with Urial. Castiel is sick and tired of his life in Kansas.</p><p>Dean Winchester, 18, is in his first and last year at Lawrence High. He and his brother Sam has moved all around Kansas because of their father John, but he doesn't mind. "New school, new start" he'd tell his kid brother. He was also on the popular side of the school. Had to be on the football team because of his father and always jumped to girl to girl. But like every closeted boy he had a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His head throbbed from being thrown against wall to wall. His collar stretched from the two large hands pulling and pushing at him. Slurs and curses were thrown at him by multiple people but that didn't come close to the pain he was feeling throughout his body. He had been mercilessly beaten for the second time that day. No one helped. No one was ever willing to help "The Fag" if you did you'd be qualified as a fag too so people stayed away as Urial threw him to the floor. He managed to keep his head away from the tiled floor. "Whatcha gonna do? Huh, fag? Gonna fight back?" Castiel looked up at him with a blank expression. Of course he wasn't that only made things worse. Urial gave Castiel one last kick in the stomach before leaving. Castiel's nose was bleeding and his eye started to swell. He knew a lump was forming on the back of his head and a large bruise will decorate his stomach. Everyone walked past him like he wasn't there. He got to his feet and picked his thrown and stepped on things and put them in his locker-His original destination before Urial came by. He went and took care of his nose before leaving. Castiel walked home everyday and loved it. It gave him time to relax and let his mind go blank for an hour or so. He listened to his music on his phone every time so he could completely ignore everyone. As he stepped out to cross the street the sound of tires skidding on the pavement sent him fly away from the hood of a car. A man about his age stuck his head out the window with a frown, "What the hell, dude?! I have the green light!" He shouted. A smaller boy in the passenger whispered at him and pulled him back inside. Castiel took a headphone out, "My apologies. I didn't notice." The man in the leather jacket rolled his eyes as the younger boy with long brown hair smiled, "Don't worry about it! Have a great day!" The old car drove off quickly. Castiel put his headphone back in and waited for his right of way to cross.

He unlocked the door to his house and kicked his shoes off. He could hear his brother and sister fighting over his music but ignored them. He went up the stairs to his bedroom and locked the door. He threw his bag on his desk along with his jacket. He fell onto his bed and skipped through songs. He took a nap then did some homework to pass the time. His phone lite up next to him with the name, ' _Charlie_ ' he answered.

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel smiled and and answered the phone. "Hey Charlie, what do you need?" She started to yell into the phone. "Cassie! Glade you answered. I need some help." Castiel raised a brow, "What do you need?" He asked seriously. She laughed at his sudden seriousness. "I need a wing man tonight. I am this close to getting with Lisa Silver but I need some help." Castiel rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair, "Me? Out of everyone you know you want me as your wing man?" "Hell yeah! You see this dude named Dean something has his eyes out for her but I need to get to her first so I need you to distract him." He couldn't believe she's asking him to something like this. He wonders why he chooses to hangout with her at times. "Pleeaaase? I really need this! Pweeeeaaaassse?" She whined. He sighed. "Where will we be going?" She cheered and gave him an address. "This is Lisa's house. She's throwing some party and everyone's going." How cliché. He ran a hand over his face. "I don't think so Charlie..I don't go to parties that often and I don't even know this Dean guy." She huffed. "Cassie, listen to me. I'll show you the guy then just chat with him until Lisa and I go up stairs. Then get drunk and have fun or pass out. I don't know." Castiel sighed loudly but agreed. He could use a drink anyway. He got ready for the party picking a plain white button up shirt and dark blue jeans. He tried combing his hair but had no luck smoothing it down. He left for the party at 8:57pm the party had been going for almost a hour but these things always end around twelve or one in the morning so he wasn't worried. He drove there in his blue pick up his father had given him. 

Charlie tackled him into a hug when he entered the house. "I thought you bailed! You see over there? He's the one in the the really dark red button up." Castiel spotted him quickly, Dean had an entire group surrounding him. Castiel recognized him from earlier that day. He nodded and leaned so his friend could hear him over the music. "I see. How do I do this?" Charlie shrugged. "Just make it happen. Lisa is coming so think of something." Charlie gave him a pat on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. He sighed and grabbed a drink and chugged. He chugged three random drinks. He had no clue what it was but it burned his throat and gave him a quick buzz. He refilled his cup and walked over to Dean he tripped over nothing and spilled onto Dean. "Oh! Hey sorry!" He pretended to slur. "I-I- I didn't see ya there...Here!" Dean put his cup down and groaned. "Really dude? Jeez. No it's fine-Hey!" Cas grabbed his hand and lead him through the crowd into the kitchen. He grabbed a towel and wet it, pretending to be sloppy with his movements. Dean didn't seem to see through his acting and let Cas help him get the mystery drink out of his shirt. "Was that straight vodka? Dude, you know you mix it right?" Cas shrugged. No wonder it had hit him so fast. He barely had to act. Castiel began dabbing his shirt with the cold water slowly. "'M sorry, dude. I tripped." Dean laughed and shook his head. "No worries, I trip all the time. I'm Dean." He yelled over the music. Castiel smiled at his kindness, "Castiel." He finished soon after. He glanced over at Charlie and Lisa and saw them going up stairs. He can leave. He threw the towel on the counter and smiled. "Goodbye." He walked quickly away. Dean stood there watching him go and offered a small wave that Castiel missed. Dean went back to his friends and carried on his night. 

Castiel had decided to stay and get drunk until he passes out. He had noticed Uriel and his group in the living room but he was too far gone to care. The party went on and Castiel ended up on the side of the house throwing up the alcohol he had just drank. Everything was bright and fuzzy and his body was hot. He decided to sit against the house for the cold breeze. He had no time to register that his face was being pressed against the mud floor until he breathed in the wet ground. Large hands held him still. Uriel's voice and laughter was what he heard but he couldn't put any words together. Pain shot through him. He couldn't pin point where exactly it was until a fist collided with his nose. He kicked and thrashed when he realized he was being attacked. He let out screams and threw mud at his attackers. Everything went dark when he no longer felt fists or pain but arms picking up off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Hello! I hope you enjoyed the fic so far! --


	3. Chapter 3

Dean needed fresh air. The house was filled with cigarette smoke and body heat. He took a gulp of fresh air and heard splashing and laughter and grunting. He raised a brow and peaked around the corner, his eyes widened when he saw a group of guys punching and shoved someone. He was quick to pull them off and shove them away. "Get the hell outta here!" He yelled. The boy named Uriel spit on Dean's shoes and stumbled away, clearly drunk. Dean kneeled next to the boy that had spilled on him earlier. Cast-ial? Cat-Cas something he couldn't remember. He laid in the mud mumbling incoherent words. Dean picked Cas-(something) up and carried him back inside. People have him weird looks and asked if everything was okay, "It's fine. He fell and had to much to drink." He carried him to the basement and locked the door. He set Cas-(something) on the couch and leaned back on the couch and waited for him to wake up. Castiel was woken up by his head throbbing. He groaned and tried to sit up but felt everything he had drank and ate the day before threaten to come back up. He laid back down with a cough. His face felt crusted and hair dried in place. He blink his eyes to focus and looked around. A boy was passed out next to him on the other side of the couch. He groaned and tried to sit up again. He felt everything come up, stinging his throat as he leaned over the couch, ruining the carpet. The boy beside him woke up and jumped away. "Jesus!-" Cas fell limp against the edge of the couch. "Morning..." He groaned out. Dean sighed, "Glade to see you lived." Dean stood and stretched. Cas watched him and sighed feeling the rest coming up. "What happened?-" he threw up. Dean took a step back. "Uriel attacked you. You were too drunk to realize so I saved your ass. Brought you down here to rest." Cas nodded, his entire body hurt and throbbed. "Thanks.." Dean nodded, "No problem." Dean looked around for his phone and checked the time. "I have to go. Do you have a ride?" Cas shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, see ya Cas." Castiel looked up at him with confusion but didn't bother to ask. Dean left with that. A bubble red head came skipping down the stairs, "Hey, have you seen a guy named Castiel? He had brown hair and a white shirt." Dean nodded, "Yeah down stairs on the couch. He's throwing up chunks so watch your step" she thanked him and ran down stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the REALLY short chapter. I'm really busy. Thanks!


End file.
